Zoom
.Zoom : I spent a lot of time here at Camp Secret when I was just about your age and do you know what ..... It pretty much .... Ruined my life Character Jack Sheppard AKA "Captain Zoom" is a 47 year old man portrayed by actor Tim Allen. He posessed the ability of Super-Speed and was considered one of the greatest superheroes of his time. He was eventually commisioned by Dr.Grant to train a new team of superheroes. Background Information As a former member of the Zenith Team, Zoom is well trained and has a vast knowledge and unerstanding of what it takes to be a superhero. However he seems unenthusiastic when it comes to teaching others to be superheroes.It is presumeably based on his previous experiences as a former Zenith Recruit. He is shown to be rude and arrogant but does possess certain qualities that others seem to respect. History Zoom was the leader and former member of the first Zenith Team. The government chose to use "Gamma 13" on him and his team in the hopes of increasing thier individual abilities. However the exposure caused Zoom's brother Connor to become evil and turn on him and his team. Zoom managed to defeat Connor, by creating a vortex and sending him to a parallel universe. But as a result Zoom lost most of his powers in the process. Eventually after 30 years Zoom was commisioned by Dr.Grant to select and train a new Zenith Team. After a trial audition with many gifted youngsters four recruits were selected. Cindy Collins , Summer Jones , Dylan West and Tucker Williams . At first Zoom was against training the new team, because he believed that they should be living their lives as normal people.But he eventually came aound and devoted most of his time to training the recruits properly. In doing so he came to realise that these kids were more than just a team, but a family. After completing their training Zoom found out that Colonel Laraby was going to use "Gamma 13" on the new recruits. Unwilling to accept this decision Zoom attempted to escape the facility alongside the recruits..During thier escape Dylan found out that the true reason the Colonel wanted the team trained was so they could fight Connor, who was scheduled to emerge through a dimensional rift in the Desert. Knowing he would try to interfere the Colonel had Zoom arrested. but the recruits managed to help him, and they escaped the facility together. Zoom and the team then made thier way to the desert where Connor emerged from the parallel universe, When they arrived Zoom tried to reason with him, but Connnor felt that his brother betrayed him and chose to attack. During thier fight the new team approached Connor and Ciindy's life was put in danger. Zoom managed to save her and in doing so he regained his powers. Together Zoom and the new team managed to defeat Connor, and returned him to his normal self. . Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Zenith team